


Crazy

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madman with a box versus high-functioning sociopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joking), [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



> Spoiler for 2012 Christmas special, "The Snowmen."

“But you can't be who you say you are. Who you think you are.” The Doctor scratched his head, his chin, his nose. Pointing, he added, “Not only do I know the woman upon whom Mr. Doyle based his stories—and when I say woman, I mean sentient reptile of the female persuasion whose species dominated the planet whilst humans were still swinging from trees—but I've even impersonated you. Successfully, I might add. Well ... for ... a few minutes at least. Anyway, not the point.”

The other man quirked an eyebrow. “You believe in lizards who once ruled the world, one of whom then settled for solving crime in Victorian London, and you admit to impersonating a fictional character—and while certainly there are people who find that a fascinating pastime, it does not sound as though you are discussing 'cosplay'—and you posit that _I_ am the one who's crazy?”

“Well, I never said _I_ wasn't,” the Doctor sniffed.


End file.
